Virginass
by R-fujosh
Summary: Kris, seorang namja yang tak sengaja memergoki sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercinta itu menjadi frustasi. Pasalnya, yang membuatnya terangsang bukan suara desahan sexy dari sang yeoja ataupun tubuh sexynya. Tapi, ia terangsang oleh orang namja. 'Shit' / YAOI. KrisKai. PROLOG! DLDR


**Virginass**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : - Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris  
- Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
- (cast lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance, dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : All Cast is Mine. Problem? Hehe kidding:p

Summary _: Kris, seorang namja yang tak sengaja memergoki sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercinta itu menjadi frustasi. Pasalnya, yang membuatnya terangsang bukan suara desahan sexy dari sang yeoja ataupun tubuh sexynya. Tapi, ia terangsang oleh bokong….seorang namja._

Warning : Typos, YAOI, NC-17, OOC, dll

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ. THANKS

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"iya baik appa"

"….."

"ne appa aku sebentar lagi sampai ke ruangan appa"

"….."

"ne" Klik.

Wuyifan, seorang namja berseragam SMA yang kerap dipanggil Kris itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan appanya. Ia tampak sedang berdiri menunggu lift di depannya terbuka. Kini ia berada di sebuah Apartement milik appanya. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengumpat kesal karena pintu lift itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia kembali menekan tombol disamping lift itu.

Ting-

Pintu lift itu pun akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sebuah kegiatan yang membuat jantung Kris berdetak tak normal saat itu juga.

DEG.

"aahh ssh oppaa… yaaa disitu oppa.. enghh oohh fasteerrrhh oppaa" seorang yeoja yang tampak sedang membelakangi seorang namja yang tengah memasukinya itu mendesah nikmat dikarenakan junior namja dibelakannya itu tengah menumbuk lubang vaginanya dengan tempo cepat.

Glek. Kris menelan saliva nya berat.

Perlahan keringat mengucur keluar dari tubuh Kris. Kris tak habis pikir dengan pemandangan di depannya itu. Seorang namja dengan yeoja yang sedang melakukan kegiatan bercinta. Mereka berdua hanya sesekali melihat kearah Kris dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dan tak peduli dengan Kris yang kini berada seruangan(lift) dengan mereka.

Ting-

Pintu lift itu akhirnya tertutup kembali. Membuat tubuh tegap Kris menegang seketika. Di lift itu hanya ada dirinya dan sepasang kekasih tidak tahu malu itu.

"Sssh uhh nikmat sekali oppaah remas lebih kencang oppaa.. ahhh" desah sang yeoja yang lagi-lagi mendesah kencang karena namja itu meremas payudaranya kencang tanpa melepaskan kontak juniornya dengan lubang surga dunia itu.

'Shit!' umpat Kris dalam hati. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah posisi sang namja yang dalam keadaan topless dengan celana jins nya yang agak sedikit ia turunkan itu membelakangi tubuh Kris.

Namja yang tengah membelakangi Kris itu tengah memaju-mundurkan bokongnya agar juniornya bisa keluar-masuk dari lubang vagina yeoja itu. Alhasil bokong itu pun terlihat dengan jelas oleh kedua mata elang Kris.

Glek. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kris meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan berat. Kini ia merasa sesak di bagian celananya.

Bokong itu. Lubang merah muda itu. Terlihat sangat sempit dan bisa ia tebak kalau lubang itu masih virgin membuat libido Kris makin tak tertahankan.

'Shit! Sadarlah Kris itu bokong seorang namja bagaimana kau terangsang olehnya. Kau gila Kris!' teriak Kris dalam hati(tentunya). Ia frustasi. Ia berharap lift ini cepat mengantarkannya ke lantai 24 yang ia tuju. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang dengan posisinya. Tetapi bayangan akan juniornya tengah memasuki namja itu selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

Ting-

Suara yang berasal dari lift itu pun menjadi sebuah anugrah bagi seorang Kris. Dengan cepat, ia keluar dari lift laknat itu dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan appanya.

'Cih, aku lupa kalau ini adalah apartement appa, tapi siapa mereka? Anaknya kerabat dekat appa? Ah entahlah'

Kris mempercepat langkah nya menuju ruangan appanya setelah rasa sesak dibagian bawahnya kembali dirasakannya karena bayangan namja tadi tiba-tiba melintas di otak kotornya lagi.

'Cih, tunggu saja. Your virginass is mine.' Ucap Kris dalam hati sambil memamerkan smirk khasnya di bibirnya.

.

.

**PROLOG. END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaaa! ini baru prolog readers! Dan ini adalah fanfic rated M pertama yang aku buat!

Kurang Hot? Maklumiiii :(

Typo(s) ? Maafkaaaaan

Kurang Menarik? Akan segera kuperbaikiii

Ada saran? Silahkan REVIEW ))

Sign.

eR


End file.
